Após a Terceira Maria
by Wanda Scarlet
Summary: Um lindo cavaleiro está sozinho num bar. Claro que é alvo de várias mulheres interessadas na beleza do protetor de Athena, mas será que ele está interessado nelas? E por que não estaria? Tudo isso e um pouco mais nessa minha nova loucura cujo final você d


**_APÓS A TERCEIRA MARIA_**

**(Wanda Scarlet)**

** Noite alta, movimento na boate começando a esquentar. E ele ali, no balcão aproveitando seu wisky na mais completa absorção de pensamentos.**

** Por que resolvera sair? Seu humor estava terrível nos últimos dias, ir para um lugar agitado só piorava a situação. Mas o apartamento vazio que deixara não era uma opção que não o agradava nem um pouco.**

** - Que pecado! – de repente uma voz feminina diz com um leve tom de comoção.**

** O cavaleiro levanta imediatamente os olhos da bebida que tinha nas mãos. Ao avistar as íris azuis da ruiva do outro lado do balcão, abriu um sorriso.**

** - O que é um pecado, Tamy?**

** - O que mais poderia ser? Um jovem lindo como você bebendo sozinho, isso é um pecado...**

** Tamara, ou Tamy para os íntimos, era a barmaid daquela boate.**

** - Mas eu não estou sozinho, tenho você. – e alargou o sorriso nos lábios lançando um daqueles 'olhares fatais' que só homens que têm certeza do quanto são bonitos possuem.**

** - Ah...cavaleiro! – repreendeu ela – Nem começou direito a noite e você já vem com essa conversa pra cima de mim?**

** Ele tomou um gole da bebida e riu baixinho.**

** - É verdade, você já deve estar cansada das minhas indiretas, não é mesmo? Vou ser mais específico... – olhou-a significativamente – Que horas termina seu turno?**

** A moça riu e tocou de leve a ponta do nariz do rapaz num gesto carinhoso.**

** - Engraçadinho! Você sabe que nunca revelo meus horários. – estreitou os olhos e sorriu – Trabalho aqui há muito tempo e te conheço a mais tempo ainda para esse tipo de abordagem funcionar comigo, não acha?**

** Olhou-a com um brilho de falsa decepção nas grandes pupilas claras.**

** - Quer dizer que você não gosta de mim?**

** Ela teve que cair na risada. Aquele rapaz tinha o rosto tão angelical quanto atraente, ou seria atraente porque é angelical? De qualquer forma, aqueles olhinhos podiam amolecer qualquer coração! Isso se o coração em questão não pertencesse à Tamara.**

** - Você sabe ser persuasivo, né! Agora entendo como até a mais séria das mulheres não consegue resistir a esse seu charme encantador.**

** Suavizando a expressão e sorrindo também, o rapaz disse:**

** - Mas embora você não seja séria, ainda resiste. O que me diz?**

** - O que eu te digo é que deveria olhar para trás. Tem uma loira muito bonita te secando desde que chegou. – e indicou com o olhar uma mulher às costas dele.**

** O cavaleiro só olhou por cima do ombro franzindo o cenho para a mulher que o observava de maneira cobiçosa. Depois virou-se para frente e voltou a tomar a sua bebida calmamente. Aparentemente aquele gesto aborrecera a loira, pois essa fechou a cara e desviou seu olhar, visivelmente irritada.**

** - Por que fez isso? – perguntou a moça não entendendo a atitude do rapaz – Não a achou bonita?**

** - Achei bonita sim.**

** - E por que a dispensou?**

** - Não estou interessado em loiras. – foi a resposta mal humorada dele.**

** - Sei... – estreitou os olhos lendo nas entrelinhas e adivinhando o motivo daquelas palavras – Ainda com dor de cotovelo?**

** - De quem? – perguntou fingindo não entender de quem ela falava.**

** Se meia palavra pra um bom entendedor bastava, o mesmo valia para um meio olhar. O que ele lhe lançou cumpriu bem o papel. Não estava a fim de falar a respeito daquilo!**

** - Então a morena na pista de dança faça mais o seu tipo. Ela também não tirou os olhos de você nem por um instante.**

** Dessa vez o rapaz nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar a mulher que a barmaid lhe indicava discretamente. Limitou-se a levantar e abaixar os ombros em sinal de descaso.**

** - Hunf... Deixa ela lá olhando o quanto quiser. Isso é só o que terá de mim.**

** - Santo mau humor! – exclamou ela sorrindo – Se não está procurando companhia, por que veio aqui hoje? Só pra beber?**

** - Vim porque você é uma pessoa adorável e trata muito bem os clientes, principalmente os amigos. Seria um crime negar-me sua simpática companhia. – respondeu transbordando de sarcasmo, sem contudo deixar de sorrir charmosamente para ela.**

** - Ah amorzinho! Então era isso que você faz toda noite? – fingiu estar comovida – Achei que estava só procurando uma desculpa para não voltar para aquele apartamento grande e vazio...**

** A alfinetada acertou em cheio, pois ele desviou o olhar sem responder nada. Tamy sabia que tinha tocado na ferida certa.**

** - Por que você não vai lá e se acerta com seu irmão de uma vez! Não agüento te ver agindo dessa maneira irresponsável e infantil! – exaltou-se indo direto ao ponto – Já de tempo mais do que suficiente para vocês dois se acertarem e voltarem a ser uma família! Você deveria acabar com esse... – interrompeu a bronca de repente, os olhos perspicazes desviando-se para a outra ponta do balcão – Com licença. – falou ela já se dirigindo para o local atender o cliente recém chegado.**

** - Aproveita e me traz outra dose. – pediu ele ao que a moça só fez um sinal com a mão de que tinha ouvido.**

** Tamy era uma boa moça, mas definitivamente não entendia que a relação com o irmão não ia mudar tão cedo... Mas mesmo assim, ouvia calado as opiniões, ou sermões, que ela exprimia sem qualquer cerimônia. Eram amigos desde que o cavaleiro começara a freqüentar aquela boate depois que retornou para a Grécia, tinham uma intimidade grande. O fato de a ruiva ser sua vizinha de apartamento também era um agravante para o relacionamento entre os dois tornar-se uma sólida amizade.**

** Lembrava-se da época em que a conhecera...**

** Naquele tempo achava que nenhuma mulher tinha motivos para resistir aos seus encantos quando se mostrava interessado. Mas Tamy o fez lembrar que não era bem assim que a banda tocava. Ficara irritado com a maneira esguia com que a moça rejeitava suas investidas, afinal, era uma mulher bonita e agradava-o em vários aspectos. O mais natural era que desse em cima dela, mas o fato da barmaid não estar interessada nele feriu seu orgulho masculino.**

** Agora estava tudo bem, aprendera a ser amigo da ruiva sem qualquer segunda intenção. Embora não pudesse evitar as esporádicas indiretas, e diretas, que dirigia a ela só pra provocá-la. Era divertido duelar nesse campo com uma oponente como Tamy.**

** Nesse momento apareceu novamente, com movimentos rápidos e precisos, nascidos de meses de prática, serviu mais uma dose para o cavaleiro.**

** - Terceira Maria, vizinho. – avisou ela ao terminar de completar a dose – Espero que também esteja contando.**

** - Só isso? – surpreendeu-se sorrindo e tomando um pequeno gole – Me avise quando chegar à Antares.**

** Era uma brincadeira entre os dois. As doses que o cavaleiro tomava eram representadas conforme o número de estrelas das constelações.**

** - Não me provoque cavaleiro... – ameaçou – Não quero que se repita o seu episódio de Sargitário do mês passado. – referia-se à vez em que ele bebera além da conta. Levá-lo para casa e cuidar dos sintomas do porre, bem como da ressaca no dia seguinte, não era algo que Tamy gostaria de repetir.**

** - Ahhhh... mas foi a primeira vez que dormimos juntos na mesma cama! E eu nem me lembro direito de como foi... – argumentou em tom de falso desapontamento sobre o fato dela ter pernoitado no apartamento para cuidar dele.**

** - Fazer o quê, né bronzeadinho! Agora já foi. – respondeu rindo enquanto voltava ao trabalho de servir os outros clientes que se aproximavam do balcão. O movimento da boate estava esquentando.**

** Enquanto bebia, olhava o reflexo de seu rosto no espelho atrás das bebidas na parede. Realmente parecia péssimo! Tudo culpa daquele terrível humor que resolvera instalar-se dentro de si.**

** Olhou para a barmaid que atendia outras pessoas até que ela notasse seu olhar e virasse para vê-lo. Com um aceno de cabeça, Tamy confirmou que entendera o gesto de levantar-se e colocar umas notas sob o copo ainda com mais da metade da dose. Ele estava de partida.**

** Acenou para a moça e foi embora saindo da boate para a noite alta de lua que despontava lá fora.**

** "Você precisa tomar jeito, Shun de Andrômeda!" repreendeu-se em pensamento enquanto rumava de volta para o apartamento vazio que o esperava. Lembrou-se de Tamy e seu riso de milhões de significados, sorriu interiormente.**

** "Numa noite como essa, é mesmo um crime negar-me sua adorável companhia."**

**(Wanda Scarlet)**

**Nota da autora: **_Vcs__ devem estar se perguntando o que é isso né! Bem, por incrível que pareça eu resolvi seguir o conselho de uma moça gentil e continuar a songfic "Show me how to live" que fiz com o Shun. Essa parte é só um 'teste' pra saber se usei o tom certo para o bronzeadinho, bem como apresentar minha querida barmaid 'TAMY'. Quero usá-la em mais fics, pois gostei do jeito simples dela, além do que abre milhões de possibilidades pra mim. Enfim, espero que tenham gostado. Em exatos dois dias eu publico a segunda e final parte dessa fic. Era pra ser um oneshot, mas ficou muito grande e eu decidi dividir em duas partes. Sem contar que dependendo das opiniões eu posso mudar algo no final da história (até o momento o Shun termina sozinho viu!). Mas vcs que decidem!_

_Beijos pra todos!_

_Obrigada por ler._

_Wanda_


End file.
